madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Movie References-Parodies/Season 1
|Pre-Series}} /Season 1|Season 1}} /Season 2|Season 2}} /Season 3|Season 3}} }} Gone in a Flash *'Addams Family' -- Rico having a lit light bulb in his mouth at the New Jersey dump is similar to the same being a characteristic of the "Addams Family" character Uncle Fester. ---- Launchtime *'The Right Stuff '-- The scene when the penguins are walking into their rocket while wearing their astronaut helmets is a parody of the famous walking astronaut scene from the movie. *'The Sound of Music' -- After Private mentions that Earth has some of his favorite things, such as cookies and oxygen, Skipper adds "and brown paper packages tied-up in strings", a line from the movie's song "My Favorite Things." *'Aliens' -- When Max was hovering around Private just like an alien in the movies. *'Sylvester and Tweety '-- Max couldn't catch the pigeon. ---- Haunted Habitat *N/A ---- Operation: Plush & Cover *'Operation: Push and Cover' -- Title of episode. * A Christmas Caper -- King Julien twists and pulls Mort like Nana does to Private. ---- Happy King Julien Day! *N/A ---- Paternal Egg-Stinct *'Paternal Instinct' -- Title of episode. *'The Wizard of Oz (1939 Film)' -- After Kowalski tries to giga-jolt Eggy, Private jumps in the way and gets shocked saying what the Scarecrow said after he got his brains/diploma. (Private: The sum of the square root of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side.) *'Hard Boiled' -- Operation: Hard Boiled could be a reference to the John Woo Film. *'Artemis Fowl: The Time Paradox' -- Julien names Eggy "JJ". In the book, the protagonists refer to a lemur as "Jayjay", as it greatly resembles another protagonist, Julius Root. Also name of singer Lil' JJ. ---- Assault & Batteries *'Assault and Batteries' -- Title is a take on the terms "assault" (the threat of violence) and "battery" (physical violence) with respect to U.S. criminal law. *'Al Gore' -- Skipper saying that he would only give Julien one of his batteries back if he "pried it from his cold, dead flippers" may be in regard to the phrase "I’ll give you my gun when you take it from my cold, dead hands," a statement often cited by Second Amendment advocates in relation to governmental threats to restrict their right to bear arms in the United States. While president of the NRA in 2000, actor Charlton Heston (coincidentally one of Tom McGrath's inspirations for the voice of Skipper) felt that presidential candidate Al Gore would pose a threat to gun rights if elected president, and declared "... From my cold, dead hands" in protest. ---- Penguiner Takes All *'Winner Takes All' -- Title of episode. *'Club Penguin '--''' In the game you can fly using a jetpack. ---- Two Feet High and Rising *'''Five Feet High and Rising -- Episode title is a parody of the title of a song performed by Johnny Cash, "Five Feet High and Rising." *'99 Luftballons' -- Skipper's declaration of Operation: Luftballons is a likely reference to the 1982 German protest song "99 Luftballons" later recorded in English as "99 Red Balloons." The song describes 99 balloons ascending into the air from West Berlin over the Berlin Wall into Soviet-controlled East Berlin and the subsequent reaction by Soviet military forces. *'Larry Walters' -- The "Super Comfy Pamper Time Floaty Throne" may be A Reference to Larry Walters' Lawn Chair With Balloons. ---- Tangled in the Web *'Tangled in the Web' -- Is a reference to the style of web the black widow spider makes. ---- Crown Fools *'Crown Fools' -- Is a take on the term "crown jewels," which are jewels or other artifacts belonging to a royal family. ---- The Hidden *'Aliens' -- When Kowalski was scanning the hostile habitat, the scanner made a beep noise which detected something moving towards them (which was the lemurs) that also showed up in the "Aliens" movies with an alien moving towards them. ---- Kingdom Come *'Thy Kingdom Come' -- Episode title likely derived from the words "Thy kingdom come" appearing in the Christian Lord's Prayer, referring to the Kingdom of God. ---- All Choked Up *'All Choked Up' -- Title of episode, a song from the musical Grease. *'March of the Penguins (2005)' -- The nature documentary DVD the penguins tried watching to get Rico to vomit, Carnage of the Penguins, parodies the title of the 2005 film March of the Penguins. *'Frito-Lay, Inc.' -- The narrator of the Carnage of the Penguins DVD says "Bet you can't eat just one, Mr. Seal" as an unseen leopard seal apparently consumes a penguin. The line may be a take on a slogan used by the Lay's potato chip company in relation to their product: "Betcha can't eat just one." ---- Little Zoo Coupe *'Grand Theft Zoo Cart' -- Spoof of the crime. To commit Grand Theft Auto in a various degree. This involves the stealing of a automobile of any kind. *'Grease' -- They kind of turn their little pink car in to Greased Lightning. *'(Possibly) Mario Kart' -- The lemurs throw different types of items to slow the penguins down. The penguins and the lemurs have a 1-lap race around the zoo. A banana peel makes the penguins' car spin out. And Rico uses "explosivo" beans to speed up their car. *'Speed Racer' ---- Popcorn Panic *'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' -- Kowalski states that Alice has 42 replacements and the answer to the Ultimate question of everything is 42 according to the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. *'Madagascar' -- Julien's robot dance is similar to his robot dance in the ending credits of the original Madagascar. ---- Go Fish *'Go Fish' -- Title of episode, when you're playing Go Fish, a card came. ---- Miracle on Ice *'Miracle on Ice' -- May be in reference to a 1980 Olympic hockey match between the United States and the Soviet Union which, after the United States' defeat of the much-favored Soviets, became known as the "Miracle on Ice." ---- Needle Point *'Needlepoint' -- Is an art involving yarn being stitched through canvas to create designs, words, or pictures. ---- Eclipsed *'Good Vibrations' -- In this episode, Kowalski randomly says, "I'm picking up good vibrations." Good Vibrations is the Name of The Beach Boys' song. *'Back to the Future' -- They use the clock tower to generate a "sky spark" and in Back to the Future they use lightning striking a clock tower to power their car. ---- Mort Unbound *'The Hulk' -- Mort is accidentally caught in similar to Bruce Banner and starts acting and speaking like the Hulk. ---- Roomies *N/A ---- Misfortune Cookie *'Misfortune Cookie' -- Is, quite simply, meant to mean the literal opposite of a "fortune cookie." *'Finding Nemo' -- Julien said Rico's name wrong like Dory with Nemo's name. ---- Lemur See, Lemur Do *'Iron Man (the Movie)' -- After being repaired by the Penguins, LEM-R flies over to Julien and hovers just like Iron Man, with its hands at its side making 90 degree angles. *'Monkey See, Monkey Do' -- A play on the phrase. ---- Roger Dodger *'Roger Dodger' -- Is a reference to the World War II-originated phrase "Roger Dodger." *'Beano' -- Title might also be a reference to a Beano character, "Roger the Dodger." *'Godzilla' -- Roger crushes a baby's toy car. ---- Skorca! *N/A ---- Otter Gone Wild *'King Kong' -- The scene where Wild Marlene kidnaps King Julien and climbs up the statue. Similar to King Kong kidnapping a lady. *'Madagascar' -- Both Alex and Marlene were raised in captivity. If they were ever outside the zoo for the first time, they would go wild. Another reference is their funny encounter with a butterfly. *'Adventure Time' -- Tree Trunks followed a butterfly to a tea party with sign zombies like Marlene followed a butterfly too. ---- Cat's Cradle *'Cat's in the Cradle' -- The episode's title may be in reference to the 1974 Harry Chapin song "Cat's in the Cradle." *'Cat's Cradle' -- The episode's title also references a game you play with a string. ---- Monkey Love *'Love Potion No. 37' -- Parody of the song "Love Potion No. 9." ---- Tagged *'Tagged' -- Title of episode, comes from the game "Tag." ---- What Goes Around *'What Goes Around' -- Comes from the saying "What goes around, comes around." ---- Mask of the Raccoon *'Robin Hood' -- Archie claims to be robbing from the rich zoo animals, to give to the poor park animals. *'Over the Hedge' -- Might be a take on this movie which is also a DreamWorks' animated movie. ---- Out of the Groove *'So You Think You Can Dance '-- After Julien tells the penguins of his loss of groove, Skipper asks him, "So, you think you can't dance?" This is a likely reference to the title of the Fox reality program So You Think You Can Dance. ---- Jungle Law *'Lord of the Flies' -- The episode's plot of the zoo falling into an unruly chaos is similar to the events of the 1954 novel "Lord of the Flies." *'Donkey Kong' -- When Bada and Bing are riding on Roy and Ted. ---- I Was a Penguin Zombie *'I Was a Teenage Zombie' -- Similar episode title also used in SpongeBob SquarePants as "I Was a Teenage Gary." ---- Sting Operation *'Police Sting Operations' -- Episode title a likely take on police sting operations used to catch criminals in the commission of their crimes, usually by using police officers to pose as potential partners in crime or victims and then gathering evidence to arrest the targeted perpetrator(s). ---- All King, No Kingdom *N/A ---- Untouchable *'The Untouchables' *'American Politics' -- When Julien said "I'm King Julien and I approve this plan" in regard to Skipper's idea to pummel Barry with a stick, this was in all likelihood a humorous take on the "I approve this message" statements required of federal office-seeking politicians in the United States in their TV and radio advertising. The Bipartisan Campaign Reform Act of 2002 requires candidates, in their own voice, to "stand by their ad" by identifying themselves and declaring that they approved the message of the ad. The phrase is often used humorously in non-political situations. ---- Over Phil *'The Odd Couple' -- Mason is Felix Ungar and Phil is Oscar Madison. *'Alfred Hitchcock' -- When Kowalski makes the profile of the perpetrator, it is a reference to an old Alfred Hitchcock show, complete with the show's theme song and the "Good evening". *'Overfill' -- Title Spoof. ---- Miss Understanding *'Pinocchio (Disney 1940 film)' -- Skipper says "I'm a real boy after all." *'Five Stages of Grief' -- The Kübler-Ross model for the five stages of grief; The stages, as Kowalski said, are "Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance." *'Misunderstanding '- title a spoof of the word 'misunderstanding'. ---- An Elephant Never Forgets *'An Elephant Never Forgets' -- Is a parody of the phrase "An elephant never forgets," the perception that pachyderms are capable of retaining mental information for a long period of time. ---- Otter Things Have Happened *'Otter Things Have Happened' -- Other (or odder) things have happened. *'Yogi Bear' -- Marlene nicknames Fred, Boo Boo. Boo Boo is also a name of Yogi Bear's sidekick. *'Aladdin' -- Marlene finds Fred and Julien fighting over her and says "I am not some prize." This quote is similar to what Jasmine said when the Sultan, Aladdin and Jafar were arguing about who got Jasmine's hand in marriage. ---- Zoo Tube *'YouTube' -- The title of this episode is a spoof of YouTube (a video sharing website). *'Madagascar' -- The Man on the phone in a car references a video of an old lady (that is, Nana) beating up a lion. ---- Snakehead! *'Jaws' -- The shaken up soda bottle explodes, killing the snakehead. It spoofs the scuba tank exploding, killing the shark. ---- Jiggles *'The Blob' *'Flubber' *'Kim Possible -- '''Similar lime green Jello monster from the episode "Mother's Day". ---- The Falcon and the Snow Job *'The Falcon and the Snowman''' -- Title of episode. *'Titanic' -- Scene of Kitka and Skipper on bus. *'Ghost' -- Scene of Kitka and Skipper molding clay. Similar scene used in a Wallace and Gromit episode, A Matter of Loaf and Death. *'Lady & The Tramp' -- Scene of Kitka and Skipper sharing a plate of fish parodies Lady and Tramp sharing spaghetti. *'Stuart Little 2' -- Them watching the movie and Skipper driving Kitka in his car, and also the end. ---- The Penguin Stays In the Picture *'Highlander' -- Private's line "There can be only one" is one of the most famous quotes from the movie Highlander. ---- Dr. Blowhole's Revenge *'Star Wars' -- Dr. Blowhole's breathing at the beginning when he comes out of the water is similar to Darth Vader's breathing with his helmet. *'Finding Nemo'--When Blowhole's subwoofer said the words "Ring of Fire" really loud it was just like when Bloat said those words to Nemo so that he would join the Tank Gang *'Jurassic Park' -- Chrome Claw made a JP T-rex roar. *'Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon' -- When Kowalski said "Why do the bad guys always get the good stuff?", it sounded similar to when one soldier shouted "Why do the Decepticons always get all the good s**t?" Although, the movie played a few years after this episode premiered. ---- Truth Ache *'Truth Hurts or Tooth Ache' -- Title of episode. ---- Command Crisis *'Meteorology' -- The real weatherman at the TV network, Gil Force, may have been named for the term "gale force," a strong wind defined by the National Weather Service as ranging from 39 to 54 miles per hour. *'Angry Birds' -- The penguins use a similar catapulting method to send Rico towards a child's escaping balloon. Private later launches himself at the van door assuming that the others would catapult him, which doesn't happen. ---- Huffin and Puffin *'Huffing and Puffing' -- Title of Episode. The term means whining or getting mad. *'The Pink Panther' -- The other three penguins faking ambushes on Skipper in order to keep his defense skills sharp at the beginning of the episode may be parodying the antics of Cato, a character from the Pink Panther film series, whose recurring role was to unexpectedly ambush protagonist Inspector Clouseau in order to keep the detective alert. ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Lists